


Winter Fun

by hundredthousands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands
Summary: The fateful moment that brings them together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Winter Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustSomeoneUnordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneUnordinary/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [JustSomeoneUnordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneUnordinary/pseuds/JustSomeoneUnordinary) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> Hope you like it, JustSomeoneUnordinary!

  



End file.
